1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an optical film and an autostereoscopic 3D display using the same. More specific, this disclosure relates to an optical film using localized 2D/3D switchable cylindrical lens technique and an autostereoscopic 3D display using the same.
2. Background
In recent years, following with the progress of display technology, customers' demand on displays' displaying quality (e.g., image resolution, color saturation, etc.) is getting higher. However, besides high image resolution and high color saturation, whether a display is capable of displaying 3D images is also an important consideration to the customers.
There are many techniques available to a display for displaying 3D images. Among these techniques, localized 2D/3D switchable cylindrical lens technique has been gradually emphasized since autostereoscopic 3D can be achieved, i.e. the customers can watch 3D images without wearing 3D glasses. The technique makes a concave lens layer having a light emitting axis parallel to a polarizing film by rubbing process, fills liquid crystals into the concave lens layer, and then cures to form a birefringence layer after rubbing. A liquid crystal switch module is also provided to control the direction of a light axis by applying voltage. When no voltage is applied to the liquid crystal switch module, the direction of the light axis deflects 90 degrees with respect to the light emitting axis of the polarizing film of the display panel after it passes the liquid crystal switch module. When a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal switch module, the liquid crystals change their orientation; the direction of the light axis remains parallel to the light emitting axis of the polarizing film of the display panel. The direction of the light axis is changed to change the refractive index of the birefringence layer by using the liquid crystal switch module, and therefore a refractive index difference with respect to a presumed refractive index of birefringence layer is produced to switch between 2D/3D modes.
However, deflection and focalization shifting may occur when the presumed refractive index of the birefringence layer and the short axis refractive index of the birefringence layer are not matched, wherein overlapped fence shape fringe interference images, i.e. Moire pattern, would be produced. The existence of Moire pattern seriously affects the displays' displaying quality.